


On My Mind

by MelonBiskitQueen



Series: BatCat [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game), Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: BatCat, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: After leaving Gotham, Selina finds she is unable to stop thinking about Bruce.





	On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by On My Mind by Ellie Goulding

Selina watched as both Bruce and Gotham disappeared in her rearview mirror.  Normally she'd be feeling relief, leaving such a long con behind, yet she didn't. She frowned. Maybe she'd feel it once Gotham was far, far away. 

With the days that followed Selina’s thoughts kept drifting back to him. It didn’t matter what she was doing. Driving, eating, drinking, sleeping, going through her next possible jobs. The list goes on and on and on.

Even now she found she couldn’t concentrate on the details of her current job. Selina groaned out of frustration and laid back on the motel bed she’d been sleeping on for the past few days. What did she have to do to get him out of her mind!?

She didn’t even care about him! Bruce had been a job, that was it, and even then she still didn’t get what she wanted. No, he had stopped her in her tracks and taken back his skeleton key. He had been right though. A device like that would be nothing more than a crutch for someone like her.

Her job was an easy one. Breaking into Way--Queen Industries, steal a biochip, leave with it and deliver it to the drop point. Queen Ent---Industries wouldn’t even know what had happened until it was far too late.

The only thing that could cause anything to go wrong would be if Star City’s very own vigilante showed up. That would definitely put a little bit of a dent in her plan, but, then again, she already had experience with annoying vigilantes so dealing with Star City’s Robin Hood should be a piece of cake. Hopefully. She couldn’t forget what had occurred when she went up against Gotham’s Black Knight.

And there he was again. Back at the front of her mind once more. Selina closed her eyes, took a couple of deep breaths and cleared her head.

With her head now cleared, Selina got up, put her suit on, secured her cowl and goggles and made sure she and made sure she had all of her equipment. That included a certain someone’s grapple gun. Why he never took it back, she didn’t know. She wasn’t complaining though, it was an extremely useful piece of equipment to have. As she had learnt within seconds of stealing it.

She went over her plan a couple more times before leaving her motel room and making her way to Queen Industries.

Just as the last person exited the building, Selina swung over to the balcony connected to Queen’s office. She then quickly made her way inside before the alarms turned on.

She quickly made her way through the building and towards the R&D lab. There weren’t many guards on the path to the lab. Hell, they were pretty much non existent except for two.

_‘Strange. Would have thought a company like this would have a lot more security. Wayne Enterprises certainly has.’_

When she got to R&D it didn’t take her long to locate the safe that the chip should be in. Cracking it took roughly five minutes and as she lifted the chip from it a green arrow thudded into the wall next to her head.

 _‘Well this is feeling awfully familiar.’_ Selina thought as she remembered the night she first met Bruce.

Selina slowly stood up and turned to face him. Green Arrow stood before her, another arrow already in his bow, ready to be fired.

“I’d put that back if I was you kitty cat.” Green Arrow said.

“Mmmmm, as tempting as that sounds I’m gonna say no.”

“Then you leave me no choice.” Green Arrow rose his bow and got ready to shoot.

“No,  _ you _ leave  **me** no choice.” Selina unhooked her whip from her belt, used it to disarm him, ran toward him, slid between his legs and smashed through the window. She then used the grapple gun to swing herself to safety. Boy was she glad he never took it back.

She left the chip at the drop point, received her payment and moved on to the next city. Selina did this for the next year or so. Steal an item, or items in some cases, leave it at the drop point, collect payment, move on and repeat.

The entire time she could not stop thinking about Bruce. As time went on Selina felt like it was getting unbearable. A lot of things reminded her of him and it certainly didn’t help when she heard people talk about a girl with her name. How she’d hurt him and that’s why he wasn’t showing barely any interest in people for the past year. Knowing what he did late at night, she seriously doubted she was the reason he wasn’t interested.

Thing was if she and Bruce had met under different circumstances, if they didn’t lead the lives that they did, she could have really liked him. Hell, maybe they would’ve had a future and that’s probably why she kept thinking about him. Her mind was stuck on what could have been.

Selina did think it was a shame that they wouldn’t work out. They did have somewhat great chemistry and that night they had spent together had put all of her previous lovers, as well as possibly her future ones, to shame.

Currently she at cafe in Bludhaven looking over a new job. It was in Gotham though so she was thinking of declining it and going for something else. That’s when she saw it on the news. Selina rose an eyebrow. Harley Quinn was in Gotham?

She knew a little bit about her from whispers on the street and things like that. Bruce would probably want that information, no matter how little. Plus this job was paying quite a lot. Going to Gotham would allow her to kill two birds with one stone. That and seeing him again might be fun.

Alright, so it was decided. Selina was now headed for Gotham and she was going to have a lot of fun while she was there.


End file.
